Berserker Epic Weapon Timeline
85 The Responsibilities of a Berserker's Rage(Heroic) - If Qeynos ::85 Consequences of a Berserk Rage (Heroic) - If Freeport ::We are unsure if it makes a difference at this time. Prequest: Go to the Sinking Sands and find the Kerran ghost, Apprentice Neemari, in a cave accessible through the water in the bay of anuk. ( -1026, -230, -1209 ) Talk to him and listen to his story. After talking with him (there is no quest to receive, nor are there any updates) you may proceed to a special instance of Dire Hollow in Nektulous forest. # Go to Dire Hollow in Nektulos Forest. Easiest way to Dire Hollow is to take griff from docks and jump off at end of beach path. Head north to a tunnel entrance through the hills at 375, 4, -827. Continue through to the end of the tunnel. Exit the end of the tunnel, head north then west to Dire Hollow entrance #Zone into a special instance of Dire Hollow called "Or'Kales Solitude" # Find and speak to NPC Vettius Or'Kales # After talking to Vettius, he will attack you. He is a Lvl 80^ Solo. # After the Fight, you need to talk to Apprentice Morwynn # After talking to her you will need to fight lvl 73^ Solo Shadowed Men (8 of them) # Once all dead talk to Apprentice Morwynn again for update, she will ask you to do the same thing, only outside the zone. # The first tear is in Pillar of Flames, 1725,-206,-926, the island where Simayek spawns. There is a portal up top with lvl 79 solo mobs they give the update. For some reason, the portal and mobs despawned on me after 4 kills.(Portal repops if you camp and come back. Udude-Oasis) The portal repopped sometime later though. Some of the mobs, especially the Thoughbleeders, have LOADS of HP. Like 65,000 HP. So be prepared for long fights # The second tear is in Kunzar Jungle, -49, 149, -1042 approx. (near fate of norrath starter). The mobs are 81 and 82 ^^^ nightblood and lamia - Khalek (Najena) # Return to the apprentice in the Or'Kales Solitude (Dire Hollow) in nek forest. She tells you to find 3 items: A murk something, a greenmist orb, and "a weapon from another plane. They have to be found in th,at order. *Cajonmoose, The bazzar* # Find the Murk Alchemist, "vasiliy," in the Edgewater drains below freeport (85, 33, 76) in order to receive the subquest "The Mystery of the Firewater Crystal." NOTE: You must be able to speak Ratonga for this part. Also, you need to walk away backwards while looking at him when he tells you to go away. At that point you will need to pay him 2 gold to get info and the subquest. # The subquest requires you to find a Flame Emerald (City of Jinsk Faction Merchant, Need Ally -Margoth of Crushbone)and some Kedge gills. The gills drop from any mob in Chardok that is over level 80. # These items must be returned to Vasily, then you can buy the Crystal from him for 1 gold and 96 silver. # You must then return to the quest giver in Nektulos. She will tell you that the green orb comes from a Mystic "somewhere in Faydwer" # The mystic you need is in Butcherblock mountains in Fort Irontoe East by the name of Bofin Axeshadow (-309 173.09 -242.70 ). After dialogue he will give you a mug of lager, it will be in you bag. you must drink it them talk to him again. Now, he will tell you the orb is in Kunark.(Good berserkers just talk to him. Evil ones kill his cat on top of the bookcase) #* The orb is a drop ((No trade item and group loot!!!) in Sebelis from caster mobs near the audience room (need mob name) or in the secret room in the laboratory from the Apprentice or the named that is in the room (LOC -297, -25, 374 , this is a hidden place you need to open by clicking an item at -310, -27, 324) # Next is to find the sword forged on another plane.... ## Go to Barren Sky Isle of Desolation and harvest "an ancient statue of The Queen of Air" at 407,291,-640 ## Go to JW and hail Izzal Din (-690, -109, -849) ## Next step is to "hunt beasts of legend that plagued Norrathians long before the rending". ##* Go to Jarsaths Wastes to Skyfire and kill Eldrik the Young. After killing him get his Bodyloot and put it into the skelleton next to his spawnpoint. If the bones are not there you need to wait for them to re-pop. 15 up to 40 minutes, cant miss them. (After bones repop you will need still wait for named) Then Eldrik the Old will spawn lvl 83 ^^^ (Abilities : AoE Stun, Knockback and Mez). Kill him to get the Axe. # Return to Morwynn in Nektulos # Talking to him starts a ring event. A portal opens, mobs come through, kill them until you get your update (took me 4-5 min) (enchanter or really a lot of dps in your group recommended) Don't let mobs get close to the Apprentice who will die when mob AE's, you will have to start all over again. If failing just zone out to Nek Forrest and back in again for another try. # Claim your not very epic epic from Morwynn #* \aITEM -504545233 369393578:Dragon's Temper\/a *group version: http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/6658/dragonstempergo0.png Raid version Quest Name for Raid-Version: ::85 Honing the Lust of the Dragon's Temper #Go back to Izzal Din in JW (-690, -109, -849), he will give you the Quest. You get one update From the Widow Mistress in Tomb of Thugga. #Quest NPC text is on discussion page for reference